


Forgotten Moon

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Scars, Sex Work, Uke Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Canon Divergence. After Ichigo's power loss, he moves on, but some things never change. He gets into an altercation with some Yakuza men over a woman being attacked, and they intend to kill him. He doesn't die, though, instead forgetting everything he's ever known. Later, Uryuu meets a sex worker with an uncanny resemblance to Ichigo named Ryoto. He knows he shouldn't, but unrequited love demands satisfaction.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Forgotten Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is planned to be short and sweet, and might be a while between updates. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ichigo didn’t know how to get out of the situation he’d gotten himself in this time. He was hanging by his wrists in a warehouse with blood dripping from his mouth, nose, and head already. The girl he’d been trying to save was sitting nearby, nursing her own wounds. They had left them alone for a while, for which Ichigo was glad.

It really should have been something he thought through more. He just saw this guy beating on this woman and he acted. She was in an alley near the bar he’d been at drinking, so he was a little drunk already, but he didn’t notice the other two guys standing nearby. He just went after the one guy, and before he knew it, the other two were on him, and he was on the ground.

“You shouldn’t have interfered,” she whispered to him. “The Mistress would have handled it.”

“Well, I didn’t know that.”

The door banged and the three of them came back.

“Well, you look a sight,” the head of the three said. He turned and glared at the girl. “You, get out of here. No witnesses,” he said.

She nodded and got up, headed for the door. Ichigo sighed because at least she was going to be okay. He hadn’t even caught her name. He glared at the man as he turned back to him. Ichigo realized he was donning a set of brass knuckles.

“Time for some more fun,” he said, smiling. “You really should have left well enough alone. Now, I’m going to beat you until you die.”

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Mayumi didn’t know what to do as she stood outside the warehouse. She pushed her long pink hair behind her ears and looked around. The guy had been sweet to try and intervene, but Miyahara Okitsugu was Yakuza and had his bodyguards with him. She couldn’t just leave him to die, but how could she stop it? She really couldn’t without breaking her cover, and as much as she wanted to do that, she was in too deep now. She swallowed, knowing that she had to get help, and the only person was Mistress Kamiko. So, she headed back to the love motel to get her.

An hour later, they got back to the warehouse to find it completely quiet. The cars were still parked outside it, though, which Mayumi thought was strange. They should have left by now.

“Mayumi, be careful,” Kamiko said.

Kamiko was the Mistress of the After Dark Love Motel. Her girls worked there at night, and she took care of things during the day. She was affiliated with the Yakuza, but she was also a criminal informant to the police occasionally to help girls out of the life when they wanted. She stood at the doors to the warehouse and pulled her long, dark, purple hair back in a high ponytail. She didn’t know what to expect inside, but she would be prepared to stand up for someone who helped one of her girls.

She opened the door and found it silent. She saw bodies in the dim light, and chains hanging from the rafters. She frowned because she wasn’t sure what happened, because it looked like everyone here was dead. She made her way over, picking he way over one of Miyahara’s bodyguards. The boy was laying in the middle of them, bloody but breathing. She knelt down and picked up his wrist, finding a strong pulse.

“Is he dead?” Mayumi whispered behind her.

“No, he’s alive,” Kamiko said. “Help me get him out of here. These others, including Miyahara are dead.”

“What happened?” Mayumi said, moving over to grab his other arm.

“I have no idea, but he obviously killed them. We need to move him now before someone comes looking for Miyahara,” Kamiko told her as she hefted the boy up.

He groaned and began to wake up, stumbling a bit as he got his feet under him.

“Easy, come on, we have to get out of here,” Kamiko said and he nodded drowsily.

Between the two of them, they got him back to After Dark. They got him into a first-floor bedroom and the other girls came to find out what was going on.

“Mistress, who’s that? What’s going on?” Shizuko said, rushing into the room.

“He got messed up after defending me. We don’t know how injured he is,” Mayumi said as they got him into the bed.

“I’ll get some towels and washcloths!” Yua said, disappearing out the door.

“Tomoko, grab a yukata from the wardrobe. It’ll have to be one of the floral ones you girls wear, but it’ll work for now, his clothes are covered in blood,” Kamiko said, ripping open his shirt, causing him to groan in pain, eyes fluttering.

After a few minutes, the girls and Kamiko had him sponge bathed and put in a nice, cream and floral yukata and tucked into bed. They’d bandaged the worst of his wounds, including his right shoulder which was severely bruised as though it had been pulled out of socket and put back. His nose had been broken, and for a bit, they wondered if he jaw wasn’t too. His shirt had been ripped open across the stomach, but there had been no wound underneath, which Kamiko though was strange. She was amused to find out that the bright orange colored hair was completely natural, though.

“What do we do now, Mistress?” Mayumi asked, wiping the blood from her own hands.

“Let him rest, then we decide what to do,” Kamiko said with a sigh. “There’s not much else we can do.”

A few hours later, Kamiko came to check on him to find him staring at her. She was struck by his eyes, though. They were gold. And not like a golden brown like she’d seen before, but a bright golden color. She came and sat down beside him.

“Hey, you’re awake,” She said, smiling.

He stared at her a few minutes silently then blinked a few times. “Who are you?”

“I’m Mistress Kamiko. I run the After Dark love motel that you’re in right now. What’s your name?” she said, smiling gently.

He frowned and shook his head. “I-I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

Kamiko reached out and patted his left shoulder. “Aw, honey, that’s okay. You’re safe here, though.”

“What do I do?” he asked, frowning again, a scowl crossing his face. “I don’t know who I am, and I don’t know what to do!”

“Don’t fret, honey. Why don’t we give you a name for a while? I think Ryoto fits,” Kamiko smiled.

“Ryoto?” he asked and then nodded. “Ryoto. That’s me.”

“Why don’t you sleep for a while, you’re still injured,” she said, standing.

“Why am I injured?” he asked.

“Don’t worry on that right now,” she said. “Just sleep for now.”

Several weeks past, and Ryoto got better at a surprisingly quick rate. The only problem was that he had debilitating pain in his right shoulder. Kamiko was able to procure some pain pills for him through her Yakuza connections. She managed to get him a bottle of Vicodin and it seemed to help. She was reluctant, but nothing else seemed to be touching the pain his shoulder was in.

He had also gotten to know all the girls well. They doted on him, taking care of him, and bringing him whatever he needed. Before long, he was just one of them, it seemed. He even let them do his hair and put makeup on him. He was incredibly nice and talked to them all. Mayumi tried to get him to remember anything, but he couldn’t remember anything from before he woke up in After Dark. He didn’t even seem to mind that they were all sex workers. He kept asking to help around the motel, and Kamiko would make him rest instead, which frustrated him to no end.

It was around a month later when Kamiko let Ichigo move into an apartment in the building behind the love motel. All the girls kept apartments there, and Yua was living alone while the others were paired up. She had been feeling a bit unsafe living alone, despite the others living so close to her, so when Kamiko asked if she would like Ryoto to move into the other bedroom since he had nowhere to go, she agreed, having gotten along with him easily since day one.

Ryoto didn’t know how to repay their kindness, that is until one night when a new client came into the motel. Ryoto was laying on one of the sofas while the girls entertained various possible clients. It had been about three months since he started living with them, so he had become a fixture in the motel. His mere presence had been enough to deter several bad customers, and once he’d gotten into an altercation with one that was threatening one of the girls. He ended up throwing him out of the place and he took off. The girls were super appreciative of him and called him their hero.

Then, a nervous businessman came in and walked around talking to Mayumi and Shizuko a little bit, but Ryoto kept noticing that he kept looking at him. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t mind. Of course, he was dressed as usual in a floral yukata that the girls dressed him in and wearing his hair in barrettes that Yua had done in them that morning. Yuzuki had decided to do his makeup and he was still wearing it.

“Well, have you decided, Sumisu-san?” Kamiko said gently, coming up beside him.

“Um, well, how much for-for him?” he asked, gesturing to Ryoto.

Ryoto looked over at him. “What?”

“Well, you said anyone in here was available, I just assumed—”

“No, it’s fine,” Ryoto said, standing up and walking over to him.

“Well, Ryoto doesn’t usually work. As a matter of fact, he’s never taken a client. If he wants to, however, the price would be high, of course, as his first client,” Kamiko smiled, looking at Ryoto. “What do you think, Ryoto? You’ve watched what the girls do for this long?”

Ryoto was silent a moment. “I need to pay you back, so I’ll do it.”

“Don’t do it for some reason like that,” Kamiko sighed. “Do it if you want to, though the money is good for a talented boy in this area. There aren’t many.”

“No, I want to. I want to help, and this way I can be useful to you here.” He blushed slightly and looked away. “Though I’m not sure what to do.”

“Ah, well, Sumisu-san, what do you say?” Kamiko said. “Shall you be his first?”

Sumisu nodded fervently. “Whatever you want, I’ll pay,” he said, eyes wide and focused on Ryoto.

“Come, then, I’ll take you both to a room,” Kamiko said, reaching out and taking Ryoto by the hand and leading them both to a room. “Just be gentle with him, Sumisu-san. Here,” she handed him a bottle, a condom, and winked. “That should be all you need to enjoy yourselves.”

Ryoto swallowed nervously as Kamiko left the room, leaving him with the businessman. Sumisu took a minute and smiled, still nervous, it seemed. He looked at him and then started to take his jacket off.

“You can undress,” Sumisu said softly.

Ryoto nodded slowly, untying the obi from the yukata and then slipping out of it. He then stood there for a moment in his boxer shorts and looked at him expectantly. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do now.”

“It’s okay. Just undress and lay down.” Sumisu was starting to calm down, it seemed.

Ryoto pulled off the shorts and laid down in the bed slowly. His breath was hitching in his chest, but he still was going to do this. He had to pay Kamiko back for living here, and this was the only thing he could do right now. So, he would do this for her. Plus, the idea intrigued him to have someone interested in him instead of one of the girls.

Sumisu came over, slipping his pants off and crawling into the bed beside Ryoto. Ryoto could tell he was already excited as he was aroused already. He ran his hands over his chest down to his belly.

“You have scars,” Sumisu said softly, tracing his fingers over the scars on his shoulder and chest. “How did you get them?”

Ryoto swallowed. “I actually don’t remember. I’ve lost my memory from before I was here.”

“They’re horrible scars, but that’s okay. You’re still lovely, and they only make you more unique to me,” he said.

Then, he was quiet as he slipped between Ryoto’s legs and began stroking him, bringing his cock to life after a few minutes. Ryoto arched under the touches, and knew it was just sex, that was all. But a part of him ached to share this moment with someone who’s face he couldn’t quite picture. He shook it away as he heard the bottle click open and Sumisu began thrusting fingers into him. It didn’t take long, but then, he was on him, sliding inside him with a little effort and a small amount of pain. Granted, it might have hurt more, but Ryoto took the pain pills for his shoulder earlier, so it might have dulled things somewhat. Overall, it didn’t seem that bad, and in the end, it was pleasurable for him as well. He moaned out a name that he couldn’t remember after he said it, and he didn’t think Sumisu noticed at all, so enraptured in his own pleasure as he was.

Afterward, the girls got him a cake as a congrats for having his first client. He was embarrassed, but he was happy, too, because they were so sweet about it. Then, he started having clients on a regular basis. He didn’t have one every night, but he had enough to make a good living wage. He gave most of his money to Kamiko to cover his living expenses, and the medicine that she provided for his shoulder. Everything was done in cash since he didn’t technically have an identity in the world. He didn’t mind, though. He enjoyed his life with his new family.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Uryū had asked to go to a new hospital. Karakura Town carried too many memories, and over the last five years, as he got his medical career off the ground, he just wanted to start again, so to Tokyo he went. He was coming off a bad relationship, too, which didn’t help matters. He’d been dating a guy for almost three years when he suddenly decided that he couldn’t handle Uryū anymore. Of course, Uryū couldn’t blame him.

For five years, Uryū had looked for Ichigo. He disappeared from Tokyo five years ago, and no one had seen him since. At first, everyone thought he just needed time off, and everyone let him be. He was twenty, and he was more than capable of taking care of himself. He’d been going to school to get his medical degree in Tokyo and then, he was just gone. Everyone just eventually gave up, and Uryū couldn’t stand that. There was so much he had left to tell him, and he couldn’t.

His new boss, Dr. Shirai Dai, saw how stressed he was immediately and cornered him one day.

“Ishida, come to my office,” he said, gesturing for him to follow.

Uryū, of course, thought he’d done something wrong already, and was wondering what was going on now, so he followed to see what was happening. They got to the office and Shirai had Uryū sit down and then he took a seat behind his desk.

“Ishida, tell me, are you having personal problems?” Shirai said, dark eyes on Uryū’s face.

Uryū blinked. “Um, what do you mean, sir?” he asked, wondering where this came from.

The older doctor sighed. “It comes out in your professional life, whether you like it or not, you know,” he said. “I hate to see a young man your age so out of sorts so early in his career. Tell me, is it relationship problems?”

Uryū swallowed, not wanting to tell his boss that he was gay to start with, so he smiled. “I’m newly single,” he said instead.

Shirai nodded. “I understand. That can cause some upset. Here,” he said, opening a drawer and pulling out a business card after rummaging for a second. “Perhaps this would be of use.”

Uryū took it, reading it, and felt his face heat up when he realized it was a calling card for a love motel. “Uh, sir, I don’t—” he started.

“Just go by there. You’ll find something to satisfy yourself, I’m sure,” he said with a wink.

Uryū escaped as soon as he could, still not believing that his superior had just given him a card for what was probably a love motel that housed sex workers. He put it in his wallet and forgot about it for a while. Then, one night, he was extremely lonely and didn’t know what to do, so he decided to check it out. He’d never done anything like this before, and he didn’t know what would happen. He actually didn’t think anything would come of it, because after all what were the chances there were any male sex workers there? He wasn’t interested in the girls, after all.

“After Dark?” he read off the sign and sighed. Might as well see what comes of it.

He went in and as he expected, there were women lounging in the foyer dressed in sultry fashions.

“Hello!” came a voice, and a woman with deep purple hair cascading around her shoulders waved at him from the desk. “Looking for companionship?”

Uryū walked up to her and thought she was quite lovely. Her hair was beautiful, and she wore a kimono with cherry blossoms on it. He smiled awkwardly.

“Oh, hi, well, I am, but I don’t think you have what I’m looking for…” he trailed off, glancing back at the girls who were watching him.

“Oh, are you looking for a nice boy for the night?” she said, smiling knowingly. “We have one. Ryoto!”

From the back of the counter, came a young man that made Uryū’s breath catch. His hair was almost orange, and he wore a floral yukata with a pair of geta. Uryū’s heart began to beat hard in his chest and he nearly spoke his name, but then, he locked eyes with him. The eyes weren’t brown, they were gold. His heart fell. The hair was probably dyed that color, too, and it was long and pulled back in a messy bun on the back of his head. It wasn’t him.

“Oh? Someone for me?” Ryoto said, smiling gently.

“Ryoto is our only boy, but he’s quite good at what he does,” the woman said.

Still, though, the similarities between this guy and Ichigo were uncanny. He’d been about to walk out. He really had been about to leave and never look back, but then, this guy…

“Alright. How much?” he found himself asking, already reaching for his wallet.

After a few minutes, they were alone in one of the hotel rooms and he just stared at Ryoto for the longest time.

“You know, it’s your money, but usually, we do something more than look at each other,” Ryoto said, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah, maybe this was a mistake,” Uryū said, fiddling with his hands nervously. “It’s just, you look like someone I used to know, and that’s why I did this.”

Ryoto tilted his head to the side. “Well, not the weirdest thing I’ve dealt with over the years, but okay.”

Uryū walked forward. “It’s just, I had this friend in school, and he went to school in Tokyo and he disappeared a few years ago. I never got to tell him how I felt about him, and then he was gone, you know. And if it weren’t for your eyes being a different color, I’d swear you were him. And your hair is almost the same color, though it might be lighter.”

Ryoto smiled at him and patted the bed. “I can be him if you want.”

Uryū looked at him and again, he was struck by the resemblance. But that was it. It was just a resemblance. This guy had been here for the last few years, doing this. Who knew where Ichigo had gone? And surely Ichigo would have known him immediately. He most certainly wouldn’t be willing to sleep with him.

Ryoto reached out and took Uryū’s hands. “We can go slow.”

Uryū nodded and watched as Ryoto undid the obi and dropped the yukata off his shoulders. Uryū frowned and reached out, running his hand over his right shoulder. It was badly scarred, and that, more than anything told him this wasn’t Ichigo. Orihime’s healing ability left no scars behind.

“What happened?” Uryū asked, fingers dancing along the old wound.

“Oh, that? Just a run in with some bad people before I started working with Mistress Kamiko. Nothing to worry about these days,” he said.

Uryū pulled at his tie, starting to grow aroused looking over his lithe body. He was strongly muscled, much like Uryū knew Ichigo to be. He thought maybe he could do this. He looked at him for another moment.

“You didn’t say if we could kiss?” Uryū asked, licking his lips thoughtfully as he stared at Ryoto’s mouth.

“Kissing? Sure, I don’t mind kissing,” Ryoto said, nodding. “If that’s what you’d like.”

Uryū moved then, grabbing him by the shoulders and planting his mouth on him, tongue demanding entrance. Ryoto leaned into him, opening and allowing him to plunder his mouth. Uryū imagined it was Ichigo, which was surprisingly easy for him with how similar this guy was to him. He then pushed back on him, pinning him to the bed. Ryoto didn’t seem to mind, he just went with what Uryū was doing.

Before long, Uryū had stripped his pants and underwear and was thrusting deeply into the body under him. Ryoto was responsive, moaning a bit and encouraging him to keep going, go harder, go deeper, and he was so flexible it was impressive. Uryū couldn’t hold back, taking out a bit of his frustration on him, growing a bit rougher than usual. Ryoto went with it, not holding back his voice until Uryū came into him, his eyes closed and imagining it wasn’t Ryoto.

After they were done, Uryū sat on the bed beside him and smoked a rare cigarette. Something he only ever did after sex. It was a bad habit he picked up when he was with his last boyfriend who chain smoked. He sat there thoughtfully, pants still undone, and staring. He nearly jumped when Ryoto touched his back.

“You okay, there, buddy?” he asked.

“Yeah, um, is it okay if I come back?” he said, turning toward him again.

Ryoto smirked. “Yeah, you have the money, honey, you can come back anytime.”

Uryū nodded. He then finished dressing and left. For the next two weeks, all he could think of was Ryoto. Day in and day out, he filled his thoughts. The feel of his body, the sounds he’d made, everything. Even his smell came to mind, and he would masturbate to those thoughts, smoking a cigarette afterward and thinking how much he wanted to go back.

So back, he went. Several times, over the next few months. Every time, he imagined it was Ichigo again and again. Then, everything changed.

“I have to admit, I like seeing you,” Ryoto said as he dropped the yukata off his shoulders and got into the bed. “I don’t know why. I usually don’t care, but it makes me happy when you come to see me.”

“Oh?” Uryū asked.

“Something about you. Something vaguely familiar…” Ryoto said, and Uryū almost stopped as he began kissing down his body.

Ryoto arched under him and he couldn’t stop. He lubed and slammed himself into him, getting a delicious moan out of him which thrilled Uryū to hear. He continued, then reached between them, and began stroking him, wanting him to come too when he got near the end. He felt him start to tighten around him and he thrusted deeper into him, stroking in time with those thrusts. Then, Ryoto stared at him, locking eyes with him as he began to crest, cock throbbing in Uryū’s hand. It brought Uryū over, feeling him tighten on him, and this time, he didn’t close his eyes.

Ryoto’s eyes changed. The whites turned black for just a second, and there was the faintest feeling of horribly familiar reiatsu.

Uryū choked. “Ichigo?”


End file.
